Lily Luna Potter
by RonLover96
Summary: This is basically the love life of Harry's daughter and her years at Hogwarts... Hope u enjoy it... and i don't own Harry Potter :
1. Chapter 1

Walking the steps of Hogwarts a nervous chill went up my spine. What if I was put into Hufflepuff? What if no one wanted to be my friend? What if I was bad at magic? What if my teachers were mean? These and a hundred other questions were flying through my head, when a woman appeared who I immediately recognised as Professor McGonagall. "Welcome, first years to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I will now lead you to the Great Hall where you will be placed into your houses, they are..." I stopped listening there I knew this speech back to front, I would ask dad to tell me his story ever night before bed. But I knew he left out some "violent scenes" like when he defeated Lord Voldermort. But I would ask Teddy and he filled me in. While McGonagall was still talking I gazed over to the moving stairs, seeing them up close I was fascinated.

"I heard from my brother, Billie that they make you duel against other first years and that's how you get sorted!" Exclaimed a striking first year boy, I knew this was all a lie of course. The older students tell their younger siblings wild accusations about how we get sorted, but when Albus came home from his first year he told us that you try on a magical hat and it reads deep into your mind and select the house where you belong. Albus got put into Slytherin, but he says the hat took a long time to decide. As we lined up at the front of the Great Hall, the striking first year boy came up to me and extended his right hand. "Hi, I'm Jeremy, Jeremy Dickson"

"Hello, I'm Lily." I blushed. While shaking his extended

"Do you have a last name Lily?"

"Oh, it's Potter, Nice to make your acquaintance Jeremy."

"You're not the daughter of Harry Potter, are you!" He exclaimed.

"Yes, Harry Potter is my father." I replied.

"Wow!" Jeremy shouted. Just at that moment Professor McGonagall walked out and announced the Great Hall was ready for our sorting. Walking inside I immediately looked to the roof, but as I expected there was no roof it was as if it just opened to the heavens. Mesmerized, I didn't look where I was going and I ran into the back of a very tall black haired girl.

"Oh, Sorry, I was just mesmerized by the roof." I rambled

"That's alright; it is quite a beautiful sight." She said. "Hi I'm Ashley Rose. And you are?" Asked the tall girl

"Pleasure, I'm Lily Potter. Ashley….that's a wonderful name." But, before Ashley had time to reply Professor McGonagall called Jeremy's name to get sorted. He walked up and sat on the stool, and McGonagall placed the sorting hat on his head after 10 tedious seconds the hat screamed Gryffindor. Then a roar erupted from what I can presume was the Gryffindor table, McGonagall then went through the rest of the first years alphabetically by last names, when I started to hear the P's, my palms got sweaty and I was filled with nervous energy,

"Potter, Lily!" shouted McGonagall. Slowly I walked the steps to the teacher's table. I saw Professor Longbottom, Uncle Ron says he saved his life. There was also a short lady with wild hair, a tall, thin man with big ears, and a plump man in a purple with blue moons cloak who sat in the middle of the table in a big gold throne, I realised was Professor Huffleclaw, our headmaster. I reached the stool and turned to the whole school, and sat on the wobbly chair, the hat went over my eyes and I was surrounded in total darkness, when a loud, croaky voice interrupted my thoughts "Difficult, just like your father I might say, you have a very open & steady mind perfect for Ravenclaw but you also very brave, and you're just and have shown great loyalty. But, look here your cunning perfect for Slytherin as well. Yes, very, very difficult. I think I shall put you in….Ravenclaw!" The hat shouted the house I am now in out loud, and the table in the middle erupted with cheers. I walked down to my new house.


	2. Chapter 2

_5 YRS LATER_

I was running down the hall, bumping into multiple first years as I go and narrowly avoiding smashing into the corner. I was so late! It was my 5th day of my fifth year and I was already truant for my herbology class. I was taught by Professor Longbottom, my dad's good friend. Many people made fun of him, but, when I told them the story of how he saved Uncle Ron's life and that he spoke to Lord Voldermort and told him he would die in vain, the jokes stopped.

When I reached outside and into greenhouse 4, I walked in and apologised for being late. I then made my way to the back of the class and opened my book to page 190. We were studying the uses of a plant called Rigurburby. As Professor Longbottom continued talking, I took down some important notes, and then glanced out the window at the other side of the room, and noticed that the Gryffindor's shared this class with us. I saw Jeremy Dickson talking to a boy with sandy blond hair, he looked my way with the biggest grin on his face but, when he's eyes locked with mine, he quickly turned back to his friend. It was extremely weird I thought as Jeremy and I are good friends and we spent most of our free time together, so for him to turn so suddenly was mysterious without even so much as a hello.

"The Rigurburby's main uses are…Messer Dickson, maybe you would care to elaborate for the class?" Spoke Professor.

"Huh? Oh, umm, the, ah main uses of a, ah Rigurburby is umm…" Jeremy replied, while flicking hurriedly through his book looking for the answer.

"Next time perhaps you will pay attention Mr Dickson." Professor Longbottom said with a smile.

I looked beside me to catch Jeremy's golden eyes looking at me, and I gave a friendly wave which was not returned. Odd, I thought again. The bell rang disrupting me from my thoughts and the rest of the students packed up eager to get to their next class, then after that class was lunch in the Great Hall. Jeremy usually came to the Ravenclaw table to sit with Ashley, my best friend, and I. But, with the strange way he was acting I wasn't sure if he was. Still packing my things and shoving them hurriedly into my bag, Jeremy walked past and slipped a folded piece of paper on my desk. And when I glanced up to ask what it was, he was already gone. When I was outside I unfolded it to reveal a note:

Lily,

Meet me at the astronomy tower at 12 o'clock tonight.

Yours,

Jeremy

"Hey, Lil what cha reading?" asked my overexcited best friend Ashley, trying to get a better view of what I was holding.

"Oh it's a note from Jeremy." I casually replied.

"Oh, okay what did he want?"

"Nothing exciting. Come on, we better get to class." And I pulled her to the Dungeons for Defence against the Darks Arts before she had time to argue.


	3. Chapter 3

Jeremy was sitting at our spot at the Ravenclaw table and smiled as we approached him. I sat beside him and Ash beside me. Ash filled the silence by telling us all about her holidays in Japan.

Time drifted slowly from then on until my clock finally said 11:45 and I slipped into a pair of jeans and my favourite top and ran outside towards the astronomy tower careful not to get caught. When I made it to the tower I saw Jeremy pacing back and forth muttering something. Then I knocked on the door and he turned quickly towards me.

"Lily! You came, I wasn't sure if you would. I was going to say in the library later today, but then I already given you the note so I was just going to wait up here until 1 o'clock to see if you would come. But you're here now so that's good. Sorry I'm just rambling and your standing there still wondering why I asked you to come here.

Well, Lil the thing is umm… I wanted to tell you that you're ah really beautiful and you're really smart and just an amazing person… and I know we have been friends for a long time, but from the first moment I saw you I wanted to be more than friends I wanted to your boyfriend…" That's all Lily needed to hear and she ran the distance between them, and pulled Jeremy into a tight embrace, and whispered into his ear.

"And I want you to be my boyfriend." Jeremy lowered his head so that his lips found mine, at first we kissed softly and then more passionately with each minute passing us by, his tongue exploring my mouth, like a man in the desert searching for water. And mine, his. I heard a noise and we quickly, but reluctantly, pulled apart and hid in the closet door. Inside we heard the caretaker Miss Buoyant outside saying to herself that she must have just imagined the noise. And when she descended the stairs, I reached for the doorknob but Jeremy took my hand in his and held it there for a minute. I was about to question his action when he spoke.

"Lily Luna Potter, ever since I first laid eyes on you I knew you were my one and only, it was as though the world put us together. You're my destiny Lil. And I had known for a while now that I love you." My heart was hammering so hard like my chest could barely contain it. Like it wasn't my heart it was Jeremy's, trying it's hardest to go to its new owner. Never before had I felt like this.

"Jeremy Paul Dickson, those are the sweetest words I have ever heard anyone say. And I love you too." With that J lifted me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist. And I kissed him more and more passionately. Jeremy didn't know it but I felt exactly the same way, I always wanted to be more than friends and I only confided in Ash. The way it felt when his lip's crushed against mine was so magical. I chuckled out loud due to the irony. When he stopped kissing me in question to why I chuckled, I simply said, "It's almost like a dream, like it's not real." He smiled and replied with.

"Well, it is late enough for it to be a dream. So, it is a possibility. But, if I was dreaming this we both wouldn't be wearing anything."

"Jeremy!" I laughed and blushed.

"Well it's true Lil; I've been Whomping on my Willow thinking about you." He winked at me. For that one I hit him playfully on the arm. "Yep, and you sure don't need Lumos Maxima to turn me on, Babe." Before I had time to retort, he buried his head in the nape of my neck and kissed me from my shoulder to my forehead, lingering on my lips. I yawned, and glanced down at my watch, it read 3am. No wonder I was so tried I've been up all night.

"Jay we should probably go back I'm pretty tried."

"Okay, we shall spend all day tomorrow together, go to Hogsmead perhaps." I was confused, all day, and then it hit me it was Saturday tomorrow. Oh, to spend all day with Jeremy on a date! I was ecstatic.

"Sounds great, I'll be ready by 10, maybe." And with one last kiss, I made my way to the Ravenclaw common room.


	4. Chapter 4

In the morning, I woke up to Ashley yelling in my ear in a singsong voice, while she pulled all my blankets off me.

"Get up it's a beautiful day, to sing and magic things!" She laughed. "It's almost 10! You missed breakfast and Jeremy is outside looking for you, he said something about a date! How could you keep that from me I'm your best friend? But, I'm really happy for you. Congrats."

"Sorry Ash, I must have crashed when I got back." I said, while pulling on a cute dress.

"What! Got back from where?" I totally forgot I didn't tell her, so I hurriedly filled her in while I was getting ready, when I was finished she was quiet, then screamed.

"YOU KISSED HIM! I mean you actually kissed him, his lips against yours sort of kiss! Oh my Fucking God, this is too much and now you're going on a date with him! Too cute!" I laughed, she was always too… over the top. But, I love her. Grabbing my handbag, I made my way down to the common room, where Jeremy waited for me.

He was standing there in a pair of black skinny's and a flanno, looking amazingly handsome. "Hey, so where are we heading today?" I asked.

"It's a surprise." He smiled.

"I love surprises." When I turned to say Goodbye to Ash, she was signalling for me to come to her. So I did, she grabbed me in a big hug and slipped something into my bag.

"It's for later, you'll thank Me." she whispered. And with that she let go and ushered me out the door. When I was outside Jeremy held my hand in his as we went out of the school grounds towards the 'Three Broomsticks' once there Jeremy and I stepped in and got a table at the back.


	5. Chapter 5

"Hi, what can I get cha?" asked a waitress that approached our table.

"Just two Butterbeers thanks." Jeremy replied. And the waitress left while scribbling down our order on her notepad. We talked while we waited for our Butterbeers, mainly him talking about how beautiful he thought I looked; when he said it my cheeks went redder than my hair. I loved how he made me feel, I could just be myself, because I always was around him. I thought it would be weird going from friends to boyfriend, but Jeremy fitted the criteria perfectly.

"So where are you taking me? Have we been there before?" I asked as the waitress arrived with our Butterbeers. Jeremy took a long slow slip before he answered.

"I thought you said you liked surprises?" he questioned.

"I do but the anticipation is killing me!" I said slowly finishing my drink.

"Well we will be going as soon as we finish these drinks, you need to be hydrated."

"Okay." I said sculling down my Butterbeer. "What are we doing? Are we playing Quidditch?"

"No, but there will be riding involved." He smiled.

"So, like horse riding." I said as he took his last sip of Butterbeer.

"Only one way to find out, come on." He said grasping my hand in his and walking towards the door, we made our ways past lots of little shops on the sides of the paths we stopped in front of the gate towards the Shrieking Shack. He unlocked the gate a stepped through holding his hand out towards me. I reluctantly grabbed it and stepped through, I knew it wasn't haunted but it still creped me out.

"What does this have to do with riding or does that come later?" I asked. He laughed and pulled me into the Shrieking Shack. I walked down the hall with him and into a little room with a double bed, a closet and a full length mirror. As we made our way to sit on the bed he pulled out a basket with a French bread stick, sticking out the side. A picnic, he packed me a picnic a bit cliché but cute none the less. He had a full spread and was setting it out on a little plaid blanket he bought with him. I sat beside him and placed my hand on his as he leaned back with a piece of bread with jam on top.

"So what do you think?" he asked pointing towards the spread.

"A bit cliché but very cute, I love it. I actually love being anywhere with you." I replied, stuffing a piece of bread with jam on it into my mouth.

"Cliché, well I've never heard of a picnic inside a supposedly haunted house." He smiled.

"That is a very good point." And we ate the picnic chatting about what we wanted to do outside of Hogwarts. I wanted to be a teacher, mainly to do with Transfiguration. And Jeremy wanted to be an Aurora. When we were full, Jeremy lay in the bed and stared up at the hole in the roof. Then somehow that reminded me that Ash had put something in my bag. I opened my handbag and search through it, my diary, a pen, my wallet, my lucky charm and there sitting at the bottom of my bag was a very small square gift-wrapped present. And I unwrapped it; it was a grape flavoured condom I could tell by the packeting. I quickly shoved it into my pocket, and walked to the bed to lie next to Jeremy, who was still gazing up; when I had laid down. He took my hand in his rolled onto his side and kissed me, his lips taste of jam. It was wonderful, the taste of his soft lips along with the sweetness of strawberry jam. I loved the way hips lips crushed against mine like we were pieces of puzzles that fit perfectly to one another. I pulled out the grape condom and waved it in front of Jeremy eyes. He stopped kissing me his eyes went wide. He coughed and looked around.

"Lily, are you serious? Here. Now. You know I only said the hydrated thing so you had no idea what we were going to do. But, I'm not saying I don't want to."

"I wouldn't have it any other way, plus when I imagined doing it, I made one rule I must have a grape condom." He choked and I felt him rising. He smiled and nodded his head.

"Neither would I, Lily." And we that I sat on top of him kissing him passionately slowly undoing his shirt. When it was off he slowly stared to undo mine, when I heard a cough at the door. My heart froze and I looked sideways to see Teddy standing there.


	6. Chapter 6

I quickly climbed off Jeremy, and buttoned up my top. "Teddy! What are you doing here!" I asked my hands shaking, my heart beating fast.

"Well, I could ask you the same thing. I come here to uh, change." He said death staring Jeremy the entire time. "Good thing I did too." This had to be the most uncomfortable situation in the world. Your half-werewolf god brother walks in when you're getting hot and heavy with your boyfriend in a haunted house. "Say, Lily can I talk to you outside?" He said almost a whisper still staring intently at Jeremy. I walked outside behind them, looking back as I reached the door to see Jeremy hazel eyes looking at me. I turned to Teddy, ready for an intense screaming match. "Lily, Lily, Lily." He said shaking his head in disgust. "You're 16! And this is your first date! What would your father think of this!"

"Okay two things. One I have known Jeremy for 5 years. And two I heard you telling Albus that you lost yours when you were my age! So why does that mean I can't lose mine to someone I really and truly love." I said.

"Lily that's different! I'm going to kill him into forcing you into doing this. And why would you agree, you may love him Lily but does he love you." I felt like I had been slapped in the face how Teddy could even purpose that Jeremy didn't love me I heard him say so. And then I realised he thought this was all Jeremy idea; I couldn't let him take the blame.

"Teddy, I'm the one who suggested this. I wanted to do it, not him."

"You're just taking the blame for him! You know I'll kill him! But I wouldn't kill you.

"Teddy, it's true you need to realise I'm not a little girl anymore. If I make this mistake I will learn from it." I said.

"Fine! But don't expect me or your brothers to pick up the pieces, and I am telling them about this. Don't be blinded by love when your family love you the most." I started to storm away when Teddy took my hand.

"I serious Lily, I love you." He whispered in my ear barely auditable. "And if Jeremy truly loves you he wouldn't let you do this." And he left. I walked back inside, Jeremy sitting on the bed legs crossed and head in his hands still shirtless.

"Lily, is everything okay? Is he going to tell on you?" I couldn't reply my mouth was numb, I was wondering what Teddy meant when he said he loved me, he has never said that without ending it with 'as my God-sister of course.' Did he just forget? Or was there something he wasn't telling me, even then he was acting a little too overprotective of me, even for him. "Lily! Say something! Lily!" Jeremy was yelling at me, but my mind had gone into shock and I hadn't heard him, I just kept staring at the wall. "Lily, talk to me is everything OK?" I could hear the panic in his voice; he had probably thought I went round the bend.

"I'm… I'm fine." That was all I could manage to say. Jeremy slowly nodded and put his shirt back on.

"We should go back its getting dark." He said. I nodded and got up and Jeremy took my hand in his and we walked back down to Hogwarts.


	7. Chapter 7

_Why had he said that! Yes Teddy, tell Lily you love her when she is about to have sex with her boyfriend. Lily was probably, if not getting hot and heavy with Jeremy, trying to figure out if he meant that in a brother/sister way or as something more. Only James knows of his affections for Lily, so he decided to go to him. James' house was on the end of Cyclopes Lane, a small cottage with black tinted windows and a big red door. When he reached his door he could hear the loud echo of 'Wicked Brothers' playing. He knocked, the door swung open to reveal a messy brown haired boy with brown eyes he was very tall with lean muscles, in black skinny's and no top._

"_Hey Teddy, what can I do for you?" James said leaning against the door frame, arms crossed._

"_It's Lily." Immediately he moved from his previous pose and stood straight, eyes filled with worry and uncertainty. _

"_What happened?" _

"_Well, I was in the Shrieking Shack and I saw her in bed with her boyfriend Jeremy." _

"_What? I didn't even know she had a boyfriend! They didn't…"_

"_Well it was their first date and no they were only making out but….ehh" Teddy said shivering. "Please don't make me relive that, once was enough. _

"_OK, OK." He said slowly calming down. "Man that has got to be really bad for you I mean you like in love with her."_

"_Okay, fuck you don't have to announce it to everyone." _

"_God bro, chill. But what do we do with Lily?" _

"_It's not Lily I'm worried about. It's her boyfriend Jeremy Dickson." _

"_Listen, why don't you just go up to Lily tell her you love her and she'll dump Jeremy go out with you and I will be, we all will be happy, the end. Ah, don't you just love happy endings." James said in a girly voice_

"_I kind of already did." James sorted, and was laughing for a few minutes after. Teddy was getting mad, when James calmed down he said._

"_Really and how did you 'kind of' say I love you?" A smirk rising on his face._

"_Well I did say I love you, I just don't know if she knew I meant like that." And like that the smirk on James' face was gone. They continued to talk about Jeremy and Lily, 'till Teddy had to go._

Lily reached her dormitory, just before lights out. She was starving apart from the picnic Jeremy had prepared, she hadn't eaten all day. She felt sick and walked to the bathroom. When she was done, she grabbed her black owl and started to write a letter to Teddy, he should be back by now.

Teddy,

I want to know what that I love you meant. Please reply ASAP

Lily, X

Lily scribbled out the X, gave the letter to her owl and let the black owl fly out the window. She then flopped down on the chair and like a candle in the wind, she was out.

_Oh my god! She knew! She knew it wasn't just a brother/sister I love you. It was too intimate, and she wanted a reply. Teddy read her neat writing again and again and he noticed a cross-out after Lily put her name, but thought nothing of it. Teddy knew what he wanted to reply with but the fact was he couldn't bring himself too. So he wrote this instead: _

Lily,

I think it would best if we discuss this in person I'll meet you outside Hogwarts at 9am. I will have breakfast waiting.

Teddy

_He then gave the letter to Lily's owl, Tiger. Who then returned back to Hogwarts to deliver it to Lily, if only Lily knew the effects she had on him, he would now dream of the smoothness of her writing and how she had thought about him to write this letter. _

A loud tapping on the window awoke me; it was 7am according to my Hogwarts watch that McGonagall gave me in my first year, because I was late to her transfiguration class. The tapping was growing louder, so I got up only to realise I had slept on the couch last night. I turned to the window and Tiger stopped tapping noticing I had gotten up. I walked to the window and opened the latch, Tiger swooped in and landed on my shoulder holding a letter clutched in-between its beak. I put my hand out for it and Tiger let it fall from its beak into my hand. I ripped it open and read Teddy's reply, it was now quarter past seven and since I wanted answers I got ready, firstly taking a nice warm bath, since the couch made knots of my shoulders.


	8. Chapter 8

_I was waiting outside Hogwarts' walls, with a paper bag filled with cinnamon croissants' in one hand and a hot mocha in the other for Lily. I had already drunk my coffee and was now waiting for Lily to see me. All the while trying to think of something to say, I knew what I wanted to say. But, the truth was I was nervous, even so I had made a promise to myself that I'd tell her, no matter what. Just then Lily arrived in a baby blue dress that came to her knees, she looked beautiful. _

"_Hi Teddy, so where's my breakfast? I'm starved." And I smiled and handed her the hot mocha and the brown paper bag. She opened it looked down and a smirk broke over her face. "You remembered, I haven't had one since I saw James, which sadly has been awhile." She frowned. "Anyway thank you." _

"_My pleasure Lily, and I sure James would love to see you. If fact I just saw him last night." I smiled._

"_You didn't tell him did you?" Her voice was high and panicky. _

"_Well yes and no…" But before I had time to explain Lily threw the hot mocha at me with sheer force, it hit just above my chest burning through my skin. I yelled in pain. "LILY! That's hot!" _

"_That's the point! I can't believe you did that!" she screamed. I had no idea what I was doing but I leant forward._

I was mad at Teddy for tell James, I knew he said he would but, why? When she looked to catch his gaze he was leaning forward, and he grabbed her shoulders. "If you give me a chance to explain, I'll tell you. But, not here let's go to my place."

"I have never been in your house before." I said confused.

"Well you do something different every day." And Teddy started walking away. I followed because deep down Teddy and I had a strong connection, and I just couldn't say no to him. There was silence when we walked and I decided to break it.

"So, um, how's things." Lily scrambled for the right words, but none came out. So she went with the clichés.

"Fantastic, I'm covered in coffee that I so graciously bought for you." He tone sarcastic, I blushed.

"Look I'm really sorry about that, but you kind of deserved it." I said, Teddy stopped turned to look and me, eyebrows raised.

"I deserved it, so me accidently walking in on you and Jeremy and not really telling James about it deserves punishment," He tone was growing into a growl and he's eyes darked. "Lily, I think I was punished enough last night!" He closed his eyes and took a big breath before continuing. "I'm sorry." Teddy said and walked on.

"Wait, what do you mean?" I asked. We were now at a shabby looking house with heavy chains around the doors and windows. Teddy walked to the door and held it open. I walked into the shabby house. There was little furniture and holes in the walls. "Not the most attractive place I know but home none the less. Take a seat." Teddy said gesturing to a red armchair. I sat down and Teddy sat down on the black one opposite me. "So you want answers." Teddy said. I nodded. "Then ask away."

"Well, what was that before, 'I was punished enough last night' business? How you were punished last night just tell me Teddy how?"

"I LOVE YOU LILY! Okay that's why I feel that I was punished, seeing you with someone else, feels unbearable." My mouth had dropped to the floor Teddy loved me after all this time. That did explain everything, I looked around, I was alone in Teddy's house no one ever came here.


	9. Chapter 9

I leapt on to Teddy and held him to the chair, "Listen Teddy that explains of lot of things. But, I swear to Merlin, if this is some sick, cruel joke to stop me from sleeping with Jeremy it isn't funny."

"It's no joke Lily. I'm serious." He said bowing his head slightly, like it was something he should be ashamed of. "I really do love you, since I can remember."

"Teddy, why couldn't you have told me earlier, not when I'm happy with someone else. You had your chance; in fact you had a million chances to tell me how you felt. You would have made everyone happy. But no, you didn't. And now I need to choose and either way I break someone's heart." I sigh, angry and exhausted. "But for some absurd reason, I choose you."

_I snap my head up, did she just say she chooses me, me! Not Jeremy, but me! Lily is still sitting on my lap still, holding me to the chair. I'm so speechless I can only mumble "Me?" apparently this is highly funny because Lily is laughing, that cute laugh she'd always make when her brothers tickled her. When she stops laughing, and I've slightly calmed down, she says _

"_Yes, Teddy. You it was always going to be you." And she leans forward and kisses me on the cheek. A bit of a disappointment, like a spoilt child I want more, even though today I got more than I could ever imagine. I suddenly hear a loud tapping on the windows; because they are frosted I can only see black. Lily jumps off me and runs to the window. _

"_Lily, who is it?" I whisper. The tapping has gotten louder. And Lily is unlocking the hatch to open the window._

"_Relax Teddy it's just Tiger, you know my owl." And I relax as Lily opens the window as Tiger swoops in and places a letter on the table and then perches on the hat stand near the door. I glance down towards the letter it has 'Lily XOXO' written on the front. I pick it up and look and the back. 'Love J' _

"_Who is it from?" Lily asked from across the room stroking Tigers beak. _

"_Jeremy." I answer with my voice hoarse and silent. Lily strides over and opens it. After a minute she lifts her head._

"_He wants to know where I am. Wow, I'm just realised how complicated this is going to be, I have to tell Jeremy that I don't want to be with him anymore. And then he will most definitely find out why and then who and he will want to fight you. Compete for my love," Lily scoffs. "Are you ready for that?" _

"_He will want to fight me?" I ask, Lily nods. "For you Lily, I'm ready."_

"_Okay, I'm going to tell him now, via a letter." She states._

"_Okay." _

I have no idea how I am going to explain it to Jeremy. I mean I do love him, but I love Teddy more. So I write down the best I can to explain.

'_Jeremy, _

_I'm really sorry, but I view you too much like a brother then my boyfriend and I'm confused with school. I think it would be best if we just went back to being good friends. I am really sorry._

_Lily.' _

With a slight pain to my heart I gave the note to Tiger. She flew off into the mid-afternoon sky. What will await me when I return to Hogwarts, will Teddy be mad, of course how could he not be, and I have just broken his heart. I feel the guilt rise up in me.

"Lil," Teddy said, crossing over to me wrapping his arm around my waist and pulling me close till we were mere centimetres apart. "I know you must feel bad or even guilty and I really sorry I made you chose, but I just couldn't hold it in any longer. I was told about this mirror called erised, by your dad, and when you looked into it, it would show what you desire, I'm sure if I looked into it I would see you."


	10. Chapter 10

My cheeks flushed, and it brought a question to my lips. "Exactly how long have you loved me, Teddy?" I asked. I'm not sure I knew the velocity to which he felt about me, and how long it took to build that kind of love for another.

"Well, if you want to be really specific one day when your family and I went out for a picnic on my 14th birthday, we had just finished playing Quidditch, when you wanted to fly around with me, we started gliding around together and while we were I looked at you, and I saw you smiling content with joy soaring high above the skies, but the way I looked at you changed not a way I used to, it was a looked filled with love and caring beyond anything I have ever felt. It was like you suddenly carved yourself into my soul." Teddy explained.

"I was 10 then, I remember it, it was the first time on a broom by myself and I felt amazing," I recalled. "I also remember that Dad gave you a bit of a scolding for letting me." I laughed.

"Yeah he did but it was worth it. Just…to see you…like that…free." He mumbled. My heart fluttered. "Lily, you're my horcux you have taken a bit of my soul, without you I'm destroyed, but with you I can live forever." My heart flipped. My breathing became rapid and heavy. I loved him, I really did but, not to the extent to which he felt for me.

"That is so beautiful Teddy. But I have to go it's almost lunch and I'm famished." I said.

"Of course. Goodbye." He said kissing me softly on the lips, but like a whisper it was gone. And I left.

When I got back to the Great Hall, I sat two people away from Jeremy but I could still hear him ranting on to Jeffery,

"How could she break up with me? Me! I have always been there for her as her friend and I was even more willing to be there as her boyfriend. We almost did it you know. Yep all her idea had a grape flavoured one and everything, then her stupid I don't know adopted brother walks in. That's it! I bet it was him who made her break up with me. I mean what other possible reason is there." He ranted on and on to Jeff, who was obviously paying more attention to his chocolate pudding with Jaffa sauce than Jeremy. I ate listening to his bogus ideas, but was I wrong to discard Jeremy so quickly, in the last 24hrs only I tried to have sex with Jeremy, now I'm dating Teddy. Was I so stupid to fall out of love so fast? Was Jeremy true or was Teddy my knight in shining armour all along? Just when I finished my rambling thoughts I felt a fairly harsh tap on my shoulder. I turned abruptly to the slightly redden face of Jeremy.

"Lily, was it Teddy who made you break up with me?" he asked trying to remain calm.

"He was a contributing factor, but I broke up with you because of my own decisions. Teddy just help me to see the truth that it would be better to just be friends than anything serious." I replied.

"So it was Teddy!" he shouted. And half of the school turned around.

"Jeremy let's go outside." I said lightly dragging him outside. As soon as we were outside I turned to Jeremy.

"Jeremy just because Teddy helped me see the truth didn't mean it wasn't there." I retorted.

"Ah-ha see you do admit he was involved." Jeremy accused, he looked rabid. "I'll get him I swear I will."

"Jeremy just stop!" I shouted so almost in the Great Hall heard me and half of them turned around. "Just stop, okay. I'm…I'm in love with Teddy okay." He looked like he had just been slapped in the face.

"So, you dumped me for that freak!" Jeremy yelled twice as loud as I had, so everyone turned.

"Well, when he came in, it was like a sign." I mumbled.

"Where's that fucker?"


	11. Chapter 11

I ran down after Jeremy, I looked around for something, anything, even someone to stop him. But it was only me. I was the only one to solve the problem I got myself into. In all the years I have known him I have never seen Jeremy act quite so temperamental, although no one has ever dumped him either. So I figured he took it hard. I felt the pang of what Jeremy had said about Teddy, a freak, he wasn't a freak not to me I was used to his erratic behaviour the one that is sustained by being descendant of a werewolf. And his lovely blue hair he got from his mother, he was different but so is everyone, who wants to be the same? For a moment I thought if we had children would they possess these qualities. I small smile splayed on my lips.

"There you are you fucking freak!" I heard Jeremy yell, snapping me from my thoughts. Before I knew it Jeremy took a swing at Teddy who was down at the front of the school, Teddy deflected it with ease and Jeremy took another swing. This time it hit Teddy square in the jaw, a loud crunch made me wince and look away. When I looked back, Teddy was on his back, Jeremy on top of him. Laying in the punches one by one to his upper body, but Teddy didn't fight back. He knew if he did that Jeremy wouldn't stand a chance and Teddy could roll with the punches until Jeremy got his anger out. Teddy had a slightly swollen eye and a bloody nose, by the time Jeremy started to become weary. The punching continued as Jeremy use the rest of his energy to dragged Teddy to stand up and take out his wand.

"Enough!" Teddy yelled, in a harsh cold voice. His hair had now turned a deep black from the original blue and his teeth were now rows of fangs. Teddy raised his head to the sky and howled. Jeremy looked to him, mouth opened wide, his wand fell from his hand and hit the ground a soft thud as it landed. A few sparks flying from it's tip, rolling away from us.

"I..I…I didn't.. I'm sorry." Jeremy mumbled, walking away.

I ran to Teddy's arms. "I love you Teddy." I smiled.

"I love you t….." He cut off.

"Teddy?" I asked not knowing what was going on. When I looked over and saw Jeremy wand in hand, a giant smirk on his face. No. No… "What have you done?!" I yelled.

"Eliminated the enemy" He smiled.


	12. Chapter 12

EPILOUGE

100's of people stood around the shabby shack that was Teddy's. I hadn't eaten in days. It was all my fault Teddy was dead. Jeremy was just fire but I was the fuel. Jeremy was now in Azkaban having every happy memory drained out of him. I should be there too. Ashley tried and tried to cheer me up and get me to go out or even back to Hogwarts. It had been one month since Teddy's death. Dad was the most upset other than me. Everyone was here Uncle Ron, Aunt Hermione, Rose, Hugo and new baby Jackson. Albus and James were here too. As were Professor Longbottom and all other professor from Hogwarts. All of them were here to mourn the loss of a great friend, an excellent student, a loving brother and a adored son.

The coffin was set in the acre in front of his house just before the forest. It was a closed coffin, thank goodness. I wanted more than anything to join him up there, but if I did all the people here would have lost another person they loved, my bothers would be a wreck as would my parents. I just couldn't be selfish as the reason there her is my slutty foolishness. I am a horrible person. Tears sprang from my eyes falling hard and fast on the ground, as steady as the rain. A warm arm wrapped around my shoulders, I looked up to see my red haired, fair skin, blue eyed adoring mother glancing down at me. I turn my head into her and let my tears fall on her black dress.

"It's hard now, but there will come a day where you will look back at who he was and smile. Remember him as the person you loved. Remember the jokes he told or even the pranks he pulled on you." Mum said with a slight smile. She was referring to Uncle Fred, and she was right there will be a day where I can look back at smile. The priest stood in front of the coffin and everyone started to take their seats.

A little way through he asked people to come up and say something about the deceased. After dad, I went up. I made my way to the front and took in everyone's red noses and leaking eyes. I stood their and opened my mouth but nothing came out but tears. I held my hand in front of my face and wiped the tears away. "Teddy and I were in love. That's all I care about. His last words were cut off short, but they were still the single most beautiful words anyone can say he said 'I love you'." I said. "And to that I say." I looked up to the sky. "I love you more, and I always will."

THE END


End file.
